The present invention relates to information capture systems, and more particularly to techniques for capturing digital information, providing access to the captured information, and performing various actions based upon the digital information.
Several techniques and systems have been devised to capture digital information. For example, information may be captured during meetings, presentations, classroom lectures, demonstrations, conferences, interviews, legal proceedings, focus group meetings, surveillance activities, and the like. The captured digital information may video information and audio information, images, documents, slides, whiteboard information, notes information, and the like. Various information capture devices may be used to capture the information. The captured information is typically stored for subsequent retrieval and use.
Improved techniques are desired for accessing and using the digital information.